This invention relates to a motor mounting in an automobile body structure.
Automobiles now in use utilize a variety of D.C. motors for driving, for example, windshield wipers, powered window regulators, retractable headlight actuators, radio antenna lifters, powered sunroof regulators, and other powered equipment.
According to the prior art, any D.C. motor for a particular use in an automobile is fitted or installed at a required location in the automobile body structure after it has completely been assembled. The completely assembled condition of the motor means that the motor has been encased with the required component parts thereof and has been rendered ready for use.
By way of example, as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings which illustrate a powered window regulator, a motor 11 has an output shaft on which a drive pinion 13 is rigidly mounted. The rotation of the drive pinion 13 caused by the rotation of the motor 11 is, after having been reduced by a reduction gear train 14 consisting of large and reduced diameter gears 15 and 16 meshed with each other, transmitted to a sector gear 17, the movement of which sector gear 17 is then transmitted through a connecting member 18 to a link mechanism 23 comprising a first link 20 pivotally connected at one end to a door panel 19 on one side adjacent to the interior of the automobile (not shown) and second and third links 21 and 22 pivotally connected at one respective end to the first link 20. The movement of the link mechanism 23 so caused renders the door window 24 to move up and down for closing and opening depending on the direction of rotation of the motor 11.
In the powered window regulator of the construction described with reference to and shown in FIG. 1, the D.C. motor in the completely assembled condition has been used for the motor 11 and is fitted to the inner door panel 19 by means of a fixture 26 while positioned between the inner door panel 19 and an outer door panel 25.
Where the completely assembled motor is to be fitted to the door panel 19 by means of the fixture 26 or any other fitting element as the motor 11 for the powered window regulator, not only are two separate manufacturing steps required for fabricating the motor and for fitting the assembled motor to the door panel, but also the use of the fixture 26 is required. In addition, the motor 11 for the powered window regulator must be adjusted in position unless the reduction gear train 14 is correctly installed. Furthermore, in order to attain a sufficient rigidity for the support of the motor 11 for the powered window regulator, the use of ribs or the like at the location where the motor is installed is required.